customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden-Child/Inferno: Choices - Part II of VI
Plot Golden Child goes with Dirty Dan to 2098AD to try and find out more about the shadowy figure that sought Inferno's demise - meanwhile Inferno himself spends some time with SIM in the V-Net and starts to learn more about himself and humanity.. At the same time an unimaginable evil starts its slow descent towards Earth and SIM's most powerful enemy prepares to make his triumphant return.. Heroes *Golden Child *Inferno *SIM *Star-Child *Dirty Dan Villains *Authority *Perfection *Inferno-Pendragon Story Act I The scene opens to the alien environment of the V-Net where SIM and Inferno wander across a path made of glowing green energy - the environment around them is nothing more than an abstract collection of binary code seeming to rain down out of nowhere. Inferno: "do you think Golden Child will be alright?" SIM: "Goldie is some all-powerful defender of justice, Inferno, he can handle himself - especially against a punk like that.." Inferno: "..do you know who he is?" SIM: "can't say that I do, he certainly isn't from around these parts - can't find data on him on any of the servers.." Inferno: "why did he attack me? did I do something wrong?" SIM: "no hon, you didn't do anything wrong - some people are just violent, immoral jerks.." Inferno: "..jerks?" SIM (chuckling slightly): "..err, I'll explain it to you later: let's just say the guy who attacked you was just another no-good criminal - me and Goldie deal with people like that all the time.." Inferno: "..you do?" SIM: "sure do, not by choice mind you - it's part of our job.. you see Goldie has this whole "cosmic duty" thing that takes him across the entire universe doing good.. as for me, well I exist to protect this V-Net, I guess that's my "duty".." Inferno: "..what is my "duty"?" SIM: "for now? to grow up.. you have a lot of stuff to think about, a lot of things to do.. your still growing.. only you can decide what you'll grow into.." Inferno: "..what if I can't decide?" SIM: "you will, trust me - everyone does.. sooner or later you'll decide - when you do you don't go back.. right or wrong, good or evil.. eventually everybody makes their choice.." Inferno (sitting down at the edge of the "path" - looking out a sea of endless data): "..I'm scared SIM, I don't want to choose.. what if I make the wrong decision?" SIM (kneeling down next to Inferno): "then you'll have me and Goldie to make sure you don't do it again, we're not going to give up on you.. we're friends now.. friends stick together.." Inferno (still staring out): "..SIM?" SIM (perking an ear): "yes?" Inferno (looking to SIM and tilting his head a little): "what is a ..friend?" SIM: "a friend is someone who protects you, cares for you and enjoys being around you.." Inferno: "..I don't understand" SIM: "it's okay - you don't have to think on things.. just believe me when I say that me and Goldie are your friends and we're not going to let anything bad happen to you.." Inferno: "..promise?" SIM: "promise" Act II The scene shifts to a futuristic cityscape as Golden-Child and Dirty Dan appear out of a portal, which closes behind them - the two look around and observe their surroundings. Dirty Dan: "got to hand it to you, you got pretty clever powers - not many folks can bypass the time-stream like that.." Golden-Child: "I can't stay here long Dan, we had a deal.." Dirty Dan (morphing his arm into a rather unusual device resembling a wrist-mounted tracker): "alright alright, no need to be getting all uptight on me - we're partners remember? at least for now.. now let me see here.. the energy-reading is kind of faint but I can still track it.." Golden-Child: "..good" Dirty Dan: "..woah, this ain't good.. the energy.. it's immense.. I knew the guy was trouble but I never expected this.. even a faint reading tells me this guy isn't going to be easy to take down.." Golden-Child: "then we reason with him" Dirty Dan: "you serious? I doubt this guy is one for talking.." Golden-Child: "you'll be surprised - now let's go.." Dirty Dan (starting to walk down the street, following the energy-trail): "if you say so.." Meanwhile the scene shifts to a dark dimension as the Shadowy Figure watches Dirty Dan and Golden-Child via an enchanted sphere - a pair of glowing red eyes stare out from the darkness as a clawed hand reaches over and trails over the sphere. Shadowy Figure: "..so the boy lives - this is unfortunate, yet you ally with the defender of truth and justice? my Dan, you have become desperate - such a pity.. nevertheless it changes nothing.. the hour is almost at hand and nothing will save you.." The image on the sphere shifts to a cloud of green as the Shadowy Figure speaks once more. Shadowy Figure: "..it appears there has been a change of plan, I need you to take care of the boy - it appears our mercenary has gone rogue.. not that I am surprised.." Authority (revealing himself from the image): "consider the subject terminated: however you are reminded that failure to keep your half of the deal shall result in a similiar fate.." Shadowy Figure: "..don't worry my dear Authority, dispose of the boy and you shall have your reward.." Authority (fading): "I shall inform you once the subject is erased - when I do I will expect the reward in full.. signing out.." Shadowy Figure (watching as the sphere fades to black): "..when the greed of man fails the might of technology can always be utilized.. and if technology should fail.. then the gods must decide whether or not to act alone.." Act III The scene changes back to the V-Net, only it has changed to a rather relaxing scene similiar to a beach - only every now and then slight disturbances in the background remind one that this is not a real scene but rather an elaborate holographic illusion. Inferno (sitting and looking at the "ocean"): "..do you think he'll be back soon?" SIM (adjusting a large hat she has mysteriously formed, for no real reason): "..knowing Goldie he'll be engaged in some sort of epic adventure that'll determine the fate of the universe or something.." Inferno: "then shouldn't we be helping him?" SIM: "I'm not much for heroics, besides Goldie can take care of himself - I know, it sounds kind of selfish but you need to trust me on this.. he doesn't need our help.. I can honestly say that if he puts his mind to it I don't think there is anything Golden-Child couldn't do.." Inferno: "..that powerful?" SIM: "you have no idea" Inferno: "..then why does he care about me? or any of us for that matter? I mean if he's some sort of.. god.. then why is he helping us?" SIM: "..someone has to, I suppose - besides he's not a god.. least that's what he says.. he's more like a force.. some sort of guardian that exists as long as justice does.. or something like that.. I don't really pay attention to philosophy - probably should but it just ends up hurting my head.. guess I'm more of a down-to-earth kind of girl.." Inferno: "..you are?" SIM: "..well as much as a fully-sentient, emotionally-aware cybernetic entity can be considered "down-to-earth" I suppose.." Inferno (smiling): "..you're funny, SIM - I know it sounds foolish - but I feel safe here - with you and Golden-Child.. I don't know how I can thank you for what you have done for me.." SIM: "Inferno, don't-" Suddenly a literal tear appears in the background, as if someone took a knife and sliced it across the sky itself - the tear sparks out glowing green flame as a monstrous figure emerges: resembling a skeletal human with wires and cogs all over his body, an unnatural fusion of man and machine. SIM (eyes widening): "..Authority!" (she dives instinctively, shielding Inferno from a sudden blast of energy that cuts across the side of her body, leaving burning marks) Inferno (falling back but reaching to SIM): "SIM!" Authority (his arm still smouldering from the blast, one mechanical eye zooming in on Inferno like an old-fashioned camera lense adjusting to focus on a target): "a foolish gesture - one that will only prolong the invetable.." Inferno's eyes go wide as Authority fires another beam of energy at him, it hurls forward like lightning and is made of the same glowing green falme as the sparks from the portal - Inferno instinctively shields himself using his wings, surprisingly the wings absorb the energy. Inferno (blinking as he spreads his wings): "..wha-?" Authority: "..impressive, let us see how well you fare against a more concentrated effort.." (he points towards Inferno, his arm sparking dangerously) SIM (leaping at Authority): "NO!" (she grabs Authority and the two struggle as Inferno watches haplessly) Inferno (looking around desperately) "SIM! what's going on!?" SIM (snarling): "why!? why are you here!?" Authority: "the boy must die, I have given my word -" SIM: "your word? ..what!? to who!? ..and why!? explain!" Authority: "you have no idea the forces at work, it matters not - you will fail SIM.. that is all that you need concern yourself with now.." (Authority gets the upper-hand, forming chains that wrap around SIM's neck and drag her to her knees) "..you will watch as I destroy the boy and you will ask why, you will beg me to explain - to give reason.. yet I will not.. you will never know why.. and it will eat away at you SIM.. it will drive you mad.. until eventually you break.. then.. and only then.. will you understand.." Inferno (growling): "leave her alone!" (suddenly Inferno unleashes a massive wave of energy that resembles Authority's own - only Inferno's is red in coloration: it hits hard and Authority falters) Authority (dropping SIM and retreating into the portal, clutching his injured torso): "..foolish boy - you will suffer.." (as Authority vanishes he slashes at the air, sending a final wave of energy that crashes into Inferno, sending him toppling backwards) SIM (stumbling to her feet and scrambling after Inferno, she's hurt but concerned for her friend): "..Inferno! Inferno!" Inferno (laying on ground, he has a burning wound over his chest): "..SIM.. I'm sorry.. I.." SIM (holding him): "..no, Inferno please.. just relax.. it's going to be okay.. I promise.." Inferno (closing his eyes): "..I think I can do it.." SIM (tilts her head): "..Inferno?" (she watches in surprise as Inferno's wound suddenly starts to rapidly heal) Inferno (opening his eyes): "..I did.. good?" SIM (hugging him): "..you did good" Inferno: "..is he gone?" SIM (looking towards the area Authority vanished): "..I don't know - you need to get out of the V-Net - I can't protect you from this.." Inferno: "..but where am I meant to go? I can't -" SIM: "..I.. I have a friend.. he can help.. I just hope he'll be enough.." Inferno: "..SIM, you're.. afraid?" SIM: "..no Inferno - I'm terrified.." Inferno: "..who was that SIM? what's happening?" SIM: "..I don't know, all I know is we have to get you out of here.. now.." Act IV The scene changes to deep space and a narration speaks over the scene of several worlds, stars and other cosmic imagery. Narration: "The universe is vast, unimaginably so - it is almost depressing to think how insignificant we all are in the grand scheme of things.. we are like dust blowing in the wind, nothing more, nothing less.. all our achievemenets, all our dreams.. meaningless.. yet we continue to strive for something - anything - to prove that we are somehow worthwhile.. that our lives have some purpose.." The visual trip ends to display a winged figure, dark and regal yet cloaked with the presence of tyranny - glowing red eyes look over the universe as he stands seemingly on nothing: hovering impossibly in the vastness of space and time. Narration: "..I gave up on trying to prove such things long ago: that is why I am here - in the vast emptiness of space, it is here I am truly at peace.. yet even here I am haunted by the realization that nothing I can accomplish will ever be of purpose or meaning.. unless I go one step further.." The figure hovers silently as a massive alien entity appears from the vastness of space, resembling a shelled creature with tentacles and a bizarre fusion of many different styles of technology - the creature slowly heading towards the figure. Narration: "..if one is to be remembered in this cold, unfeeling universe one must be prepared to rewrite it by any means necessary: to become a god.. however in order to become a god one must be prepared to take advantage of any and all opportunities - whether it be the greed of humans or the scheming of machines.. or even the power of extinction itself.." The alien entity stops, dwarfing the floating figure as it finally speaks out telepathically. Perfection: "..why have you called on me, little one?" Figure: "I seek your aid, even now I sense the failure of yet another would-be-ally.." Perfection: "ah, the boy - you seek his destruction.. very well.. what will you offer me in exchange for such a simple task?" Figure: "..you may have the boy - and the entire world he resides on.." Perfection: "..this is acceptable - however I must know one thing: why? what do you have to gain from this?" Figure: "..the knowledge that I will be the only one" Perfection: "..of course, you seek to destroy him before he grows too powerful.." Figure: "indeed" Perfection: "..very wise, just be careful you do not fall victim to the same mindset should I grow wary of your presence.." Perfection moves away from the figure and makes its way into space and its inevitable destination, the figure stands and watches as a narration once again plays over the following scenes. Narration: "..there was a time when such a threat would of been worth my time, however I had long bored of such empty gestures - Perfection was what some would call a monster, a being that fed of the lives and technology of worlds, yet it was not a god.. it had no idea to whom it was speaking.. no doubt it thought I was simply another insane sorcerer seeking power - if only it knew the truth.. I was no mere sorcerer, for in all the universe there was only one Inferno Pendragon.." - CONTINUED IN PART III - Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Inferno Pendragon